j_starsvictoryvsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey D. Luffy
|kname = モンキー・D・ルフィ |rname = Monkī D. Rufi |gender = Male |age = 19 |type = Playable Character |series = One Piece |seiyu = Mayumi Tanaka}} Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー・D・ルフィ Monkī D. Rufi) is the main protagonist of manga and anime One Piece. He is also playable character in the game J-Stars Victory Vs. He is a pirate captain with the nickname "Straw Hat Luffy". His dream is to become Pirate King. He is voiced by Mayumi Tanaka. Appearance Luffy is renowned for his trademark straw hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy"), which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain, "Red-Haired" Shanks, who in turn received it from Pirate King and former captain Gol D. Roger. He wears short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (which he earned by stabbing a knife under his eye to show Shanks that he was tough) and short black hair. He was severely wounded by Akainu in the Whitebeard War, leaving a large X-shaped scar on his chest. Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. In the pre-timeskip, he was short since he appeared quite dwarfed by most individuals in the series. Biography Luffy's grow up from Foosha Village, once saved by a great pirate, Shanks. Shanks later give his precious Straw Hat to Luffy. Luffy make a promise that one day he will become Pirate King by finding the One Piece treasure and defeat Shanks. With that in mind, Luffy grow up, set sail and later make to the Grand Line after defeat Alvida, Captain Morgan, Buggy the Clown and the Buggy Pirates, Kuro and the Black Cat Pirates, the Krieg Pirates and lastly the Arlong Pirates. And joined by Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji. When make to the Grand Line, they met Captain (now Vice Admiral) Smoker, who always want to capture Luffy, Portgas D. Ace, Luffy "brother" and princess Nefertari Vivi. Also Luffy has defeat the Baroque Works, Enel, the CP9 agent ad lastly (former) Shichibukai Gecko Moriah and gather Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky and Brook. Being sent to different place by Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma, Luffy know his brother Ace will be executed. So Luffy go to the Impel Down prison and later join the battle at Marineford. But Ace dies at the end. The Straw Hat Pirates promise that they will training in 2 years to get stronger. When 2 years past they reunited and head to the New World, location of the One Piece treasure. They save the Fishman Island from the New Fishman Pirates and finally go to the New World. Luffy defeat Caeser Clown when the crew arrive on Punk Hazard. They now on Dressrosa, when they make an alliance with Shichibukai Law to take down Kaido, one of the Yonko and defeat Donquixote Doflamingo, a Shichibukai. While Luffy go by the name Lucy and take fight at the Corrida Colosseum to take the Devil Fruit of Portgas D. Ace, who Doflamingo take as a prize to lure in Luffy. Move/Attack *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka '(ゴムゴムのJET（ジェット）バズーカ Gomu Gomu no Jetto Bazūka, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Jet Bazooka"): Luffy charges at his opponent at high speed, and delivers a incredibly fast and strong Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Trivia External Links *Monkey D. Luffy's page on The One Piece Wiki Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters